


can't sleep love

by Jakaynne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex loves John, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, Happy Birthday John Laurens, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Peggy, M/M, Non-binary Laf, Pan Peggy, Swearing, but still its the thought that counts, dont fuck with Eliza, even tho I'm a day late, john is loves to tease him, never forget peggy, poly laf, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: In which Alexander's friends help him realize he loves John.**Inspired by Mush Roomie's animatic "Can't Sleep Love" Meme Animatic.





	can't sleep love

Alexander Hamilton was sick. 

 

That had to be the only explanation for why he was feeling this way. His palms were sweating, his knees were weak (yes he realized his symptoms sounded like lyrics from an Eminem song but he wasn’t joking around). His heart was beating uncontrollably like it wanted to burst out of his chest and he wanted to scream (again). Even though his sleeping habits are already a mess, this was way worse in comparison. He regularly would work until he fell asleep at his desk but he couldn’t even concentrate on getting any work done. He must have been dying or something.

 

Alexander knew he couldn’t just do not do anything about this. But what college student had the time -or money for the matter, to go to the doctor? Besides they would probably just prescribe him medicine he didn’t need. He was sure there were home remedies that could cure him. But after doing a search online and looking through his pantry and fridge, he found he only had mustard and stale crackers. So yeah the home remedy idea wouldn’t work. Yet, he could’ve sworn he went to the grocery store yesterday or...or maybe it was the day before. 

 

Ah, no matter. This is why he had friends (who are awesome by the way and he should probably show more gratitude to them.) Of course, he wasn’t sure if he exactly wanted to tell them that he was sick. He didn’t need any ‘I told you so’ (mostly from Eliza because she had) that he was working too much and was going to keel over one day with a pen in his hand. Though that probably wouldn’t be too far from the truth. Anyway, he’ll sneak in Lafayette and Mulligan’s place and see what he can borrow. 

 

As he was putting on his shoes, his phone rang. 

 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he greeted. He pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he put on his right shoe. He was a great multitasker, even if his friends didn’t agree. 

 

_“Hello, Alexander.”_

 

“Yo, Gwash! What’s up?” 

 

Static came through as if the other were sighing. 

 

_“You’ve been hanging around Laurens too much,”_ Washington scolded but Alexander could hear a fond smile on his face. Alexander’s mouth automatically turned up at the mention of the freckled boy. He shrugged even though he knew Washington couldn’t see him. Alexander decided to put a hold on going to his friends' house and went back in the living room. 

 

_“Anyway, I’m calling because today I noticed you were looking a little more...run down than normal. Is everything alright, son?”_ Washington’s concern was evident in his voice. 

 

Alexander paused, pondering if he should tell the truth. If he lies, Washington would probably know and get suspicious and then asked all his friends if they knew what was bothering him. And then everyone would be worried and ask him a bunch of questions. Alexander knew they just cared about him but he has too much work to do to try to do all of that. Plus, hopefully, Washington could just give him the cure for whatever this is and it would be done with and he can get back to work. 

 

“Actually, Sir, I’m haven’t been feeling all that well lately. Do you have any cold medicine or something?” 

 

_“You have a cold?”_

 

“Ah, actually I’m not sure but if that doesn’t work, I could try something else....” Alexander trailed off.

 

_“Can you describe your symptoms to me?”_ Washington asked. 

 

“Let’s see. My knees feel weak and my hands are all sweaty -I can’t even hold a pen probably, gross right- and my heart feels like it’s going to explode. I feel no motivation to get any work done and I feel like something is missing. I haven’t been able to sleep and can’t concentrate in class -I can only think of freckles- I feel so tired but restless at the same time. I keep forgetting to take care of certain responsibilities like taking out the trash or going grocery shopping...actually scratch that I’ve always been like that. I don’t want to eat which by the way is different than forgetting to eat. I just feel so...helpless? Or something? I don’t know it’s hard to explain,” Alexander finished with his hands hovering in the air, never realizing he was gesturing wildly throughout the whole rant. There was silence on the other end. 

 

“Washington?” Alexander inquired while checking to make sure the call was still connected. It was. 

 

_“I’m here. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me George?”_

 

Alexander was about to retort but Washington continued. 

 

_“Alright, Alexander. I know what your “illness” is and-”_

 

“Why did you say ‘illness’ like that? Like you used quotations marks?” Alexander interrupted. There was a pause. 

 

_“No reason. Anyway, look I’m not the best person that could help you with this...maybe you should call one of your friends, like Lafayette. He is more experience in this.”_

__

__Alexander protested, “Wait what do you mean? More experience in what? What’s wrong with-”_ _

__

___“Sorry, I have a very important meeting to attend to right now. Figure it out, Alexander._ _ _

__

__“Wait, what?”_ _

__

___“Talk to you later, son.”_ _ _

__

__Alexander stared at his phone in surprise and confusion as the call disconnected. Well... that wasn’t suspicious or anything._ _

__

__Alexander suddenly gasped out loud, wide-eyed. What if he actually was dying? And Washington just didn’t want to be the one who had to break it to him? Alexander couldn’t die! He had too much work to do, too many things to accomplish. He still had to show Jefferson who was better and that he can shove it (even though he already has proved this a hundred times but who’s counting?)_ _

__

__He quickly opened his Facetime app and clicks on his friend’s name. As soon as the call is connected, Alexander is yelling._ _

__

__“Lafayette! I think I’m dying!!”_ _

__

__Lafayette winced and readjusted their earbuds. They were wearing a Poly sweater and had their hair tied back in its familiar bun._ _

__

__“Mon ami, what’s the matter?” They asked, frowning worriedly. Alexander realized that he had just yelled in friend’s ear but he could apologize later. He had more important matters at hand._ _

__

__“That’s what I’m asking you! I felt sick and I called Washington, well actually he called me because he noticed I didn’t look normal or something? Anyway, when I described my symptoms he said that I should call you and now I think I might be dying and he just didn’t want to tell me, which by the way, in my opinion, wasn't the most courteous thing to do but then he hanged up on me, and I’m kind of freaking out!”_ _

__

__“Slow down. How about you explain to me what you have been feeling and I’ll give you my diagnoses,” they offered, smiling widely. Alexander ignored their wrong pronunciation of the word._ _

__

__“I feel tired but also kind of restless at the same time, my hands are sweaty, and my heart feels like it’s going to explode. I have zero motivation to do anything, even work.”_ _

__

__Lafayette’s eyebrows rose at that._ _

__

__“I know right. So, therefore, I must be dying.”_ _

__

__“It’s a possibility,” they shrugged._ _

__

__Alexander groaned and slumped back, throwing his arm across his face._ _

__

__“But there might be another reason. When did this start?”_ _

__

__Alexander squeezed his eyes shut as he thought back._ _

__

__“About the time when Laurens went to South Carolina, I guess, so...about three days ago.”_ _

__

__Lafayette gave him a look that he didn’t understand._ _

__

__“What?” He asked his voice taking a defensive edge to it for some reason._ _

__

__“I see...what has been on your mind since then,” Lafayette asked, the knowing glint still in their eyes._ _

__

__“What kind of question is that? I don’t know. Freckles? Turtles...late night movies and laughing. Sweet kisses exchanged in the moonlight and cuddling with a warm body. Gorgeous brown curly hair that I love running my fingers through and-”_ _

__

__Alexander cut himself off, blushing as he realized what he said. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Lafayette smirked at him. The realization hit Alexander like a bag of bricks and he prayed that Lafayette wouldn’t say anything._ _

__

__“You are, how you say, in love, mon ami.”_ _

__

__Alexander narrowed his eyes at them. “Okay first of all stop with that ‘how you say’ bullshit. You know damn well you can speak perfect English. Second of all, that’s impossible. Out of question. Unfeasible. Inconceivable. How you say in French...impossible!”_ _

__

__Lafayette stared at him unimpressed._ _

__

__“I’m probably just going crazy, out of my mind…”_ _

__

__Lafayette murmured loudly, “You got that right.”_ _

__

__Alexander glared at them._ _

__

__“Besides there is one major flaw with your diagnosis,” he said smugly._ _

__

__“And what would that be, Hamilton?”_ _

__

__“I’m not gay,” he stated looking very pleased with himself._ _

__

__Lafayette rubbed at their temple, looking very frustrated._ _

__

__“Alex. You are bisexual.”_ _

__

__Alexander shrugged and shot back, “So?”_ _

__

__Lafayette took a deep breath to calm down, suddenly wishing they were having this conversation face to face so you can knock some sense into him. Literally. And Lafayette wasn't even a violent person._ _

__

__“You are literally dating John Laurens,” they responded._ _

__

__“Uh…” Alexander scrambled for some kind of loophole wanting to get the last word like always._ _

__

__“Alex. Are you maybe...afraid to love John?” Lafayette questioned almost hesitantly._ _

__

__Whatever Alex had been about to say died on his tongue at the question. He looked away from the screen and found himself not knowing the answer to the question. He can hear his blood pounding at the question. That was a silly question. Why would he be afraid of that? He looked at back at the screen to find Lafayette watching him concernedly._ _

__

__“You know what. I have to talk to you later Lafayette… I just remembered I have things to do.”_ _

__

__Lafayette looked like they were going to argue but they relented and nodded. Alexander smiled gratefully that they didn’t push anymore. Alexander thanked them and disconnected._ _

__

__He threw his phone on his down and then threw himself back on the couch. He needed a second opinion. And maybe some water, he was feeling a little hot._ _

__

___**To: needsnointroduction** _ _ _

__

___ >>(3:26): Hey, Herc. Quick question for you. Do you think I love Laurens?_ _ _

__

___ <<(3:26): Yes. It’s obvious._ _ _

__

___ >>(3:29):k_ _ _

__

__Well fuck._ _

__

__x.x.x_ _

__

__The next day Alexander strolled down the streets of NYC to the Starbuck’s a couple of blocks away from his apartment. He had decided to get a third opinion (or would that be fourth?) because he always puts a hundred percent in everything he does._ _

__

__As he walks in the coffee shop, he spotted the familiar brown hair pulled back in a ponytail._ _

__

__“Hey,” he greeted as he drops down into the seat across from her. Peggy smiled and gestured to the coffee cups on the table._ _

__

__“Hey. I already order for us. Here is your usual: black, just how you like...like your men,” she joked. He laughed and shook his head at her. He noticed she was wearing a Pan sweater. He looked down at his simple black tee with a gold star and thought back to Lafayette’s sweater yesterday. He was pretty sure it wasn’t Pride week or anything but with him being distracted he could’ve missed the memo._ _

__

__“So you have a ‘problem’ and you decided to come to your wise good friend Peggy, huh. I have a very busy schedule you know,” she told him, studying her nails._ _

__

__“Yeah because reading gay smut is totally being ‘busy,’” he snorted as he took a sip of his coffee._ _

__

__She turned red but remained calmed, “I have no idea what you are talking about. Anyway, let’s just get straight to business.” She paused. “Or get gay to business?”_ _

__

__Alexander wasn’t amused._ _

__

__She continued,”So you have realized that you have the “hots” for John, am I correct?”_ _

__

__“I have been dating him for eight months now, I’m pretty sure I’ve been had the “hots” for him,” he deadpanned._ _

__

__“Then you want the dick, right?”_ _

__

__Alexander coughed and started to choke and turn red, from embarrassment or not being able to get air in his lungs, it was hard to say. When he was back to breathing normal, he took a sip of his coffee before answering._ _

__

__“Actually, as said previously we have been dating for eight months, so I have been getting the dick,” he said simply ignoring the heat on his cheeks._ _

__

__“What about giving?”_ _

__

__“Peggy!”_ _

__

__“Alright, alright,” she smiled innocently, putting her hands up defensively, “You have finally realized that you’re hopelessly in love with your boyfriend, what’s the big deal?”_ _

__

__“Don’t you think it’s too early or something?” He asked and started fidgeting with his hands._ _

__

__She rolled her eyes. “You’ve been “dating for eight months” remember? And you’ve been friends for years not to mention you’re huge crush on him you had for a year before you two actually started dating,” she added._ _

__

__“What if I just miss him? I do miss him. What if we’re not quite at that stage yet, you know?” He asked looking a little helpless. Peggy shrugged._ _

__

__“Really, that’s up to you, it’s your feelings Alex. Stop trying to push them away because you’re afraid or shy or whatever. I know it might be a little nerve-racking but there isn’t any doubt that John loves you too.”_ _

__

__Alexander knew she was right. He needed to stop being in denial. He thought about how Laurens had always been his best friend, always been there when he needed him. When he had avoided him for a week when he realized he had a crush on him. He stalled telling his feelings for a whole year before he finally just went for it. And he remembers feeling a little upset when Laurens happily stated he reciprocated Alexander’s feelings man did they waste time tiptoeing around each other._ _

__

__The late nights when he would work and Laurens would make sure he would eat and when Alexander was struggling to keep his eyes open, he would bring him to bed. Alexander would wake up in his arms and would count his freckles in the morning light, always getting a different number every time. The countless dates they went on every time they got a chance. That indescribable feeling he got when they had sex, the feeling of warmth and security he felt afterward, never wanting to leave the safe haven._ _

__

__Laurens was so smart and passionate. Sort of reckless, but Alexander like that too. He was beautiful and caring and have you seen his drawings? He was amazing and Alexander thanked every night to whatever what up above for giving him such a boy in his life. Alexander realized he loved everything about John, from how he would pout about Alexander having to go to work in the morning to how he was unafraid to stand up for what he believes. Oh man, Alexander loves him._ _

__

__“Peggy,” He said, slowly looking up at her._ _

__

__“Yeah?” She answered smirking while sticking her hand in a bag of chips._ _

__

__“I love him. I _love_ John,” Alexander breathed out, a dopey smile forming on his face. _ _

__

__She nodded but there wasn’t any surprise on her face. Her eyes were shining with happiness._ _

__

__Alexander stood up and declared loudly,” I love him! I have to go home and tell him right now!” He was halfway out the door when Peggy yelled out to him._ _

__

__“Hey yo, genius! He’s not at home, remember? He’s in SC visiting the fam.”_ _

__

__Alexander felt a blush on his cheeks as he made his way back to his seat, ignoring the amused stares sent his way including Peggy. He scratched the back of his neck._ _

__

__“I might’ve gotten a little excited,” he laughed awkwardly._ _

__

__“Just a little,” Peggy agreed, “But it’s okay. I’m glad you finally got it through your thick skull.”_ _

__

__Alexander made a noise in protest._ _

__

__“Which reminds me...I need to tell the Laf and Herc that they owe me twenty bucks each,” she grinned and licked her fingers clean before pulling out her phone. Her head shot up when she realized she had said that out loud._ _

__

__“Wait….you guys made a bet on me?! I can’t believe this!!” His reply was accentuated by the crossing of his arms._ _

__

__“Aww come on, what’s a little exchange of money between friends right?” She pouted. “And I helped you out man...and paid for your coffee.”_ _

__

__“My own friends…”_ _

__

__She hesitated and folded her hands together, “Would this be a bad time to mention Washington was also in it?”_ _

__

___“WHAT?!”_ _ _

__

__x.x.x_ _

__

__Alexander hasn't been able to sleep since yesterday, too anxious for John’s arrival today. He had cleaned (honestly if he didn’t know he was lovesick he would immediately have gone to a mental therapist) the whole house and dusted everything. He dusted! Now that he cleaned everything he had nothing to do. He was too wired to actually complete any actually work so now he was stuck wondering what he should do._ _

__

__Maybe he should write John a letter and then have him read that? He was good at writing so he could confess that way, right? He had always written his way out anyway. Not that he wanted to write his way out of this relationship of course._ _

__

__It took him five minutes just to find a pen (this is exactly why he didn’t clean up) but he finally found one and grabbed a piece of paper. He didn’t even have to think, his hands started writing automatically._ _

__

___Dearest Laurens,_ _ _

___Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me-_ _ _

__

__Alexander wrinkled his nose and balled the letter up. He sounded like some white old guy from the Revolution War or something that was doing a poor job at hiding he was bi. He really needed to get some sleep._ _

__

__Okay, so the letter is out...maybe he could just send a text._ _

__

___**To: Jackie <3**_ _ _

__

___ >>Sup bitch, i luv ya_ _ _

__

__He quickly deleted what he typed before he could accidentally send it. He knew Peggy showing him those vine compilations would have consequences. Besides saying it through a text didn’t sound romantic enough. Maybe he should try writing again. He stared at the balled up piece of paper on the floor before shaking his head. He didn't think so._ _

__

__He wondered if he should call one of his friends. They would probably tease him but maybe they could help...no this was something he could do on his own. He will just tell him straight...ga- dammit Peggy!_ _

__

__Alexander took a deep breath. He could do this. This was his boyfriend and he’s simply telling him that he loves him. He probably already knows, you know actions speak louder than words kind of thing. Now that’s a thought. Maybe he should just push him against the wall and shove his tongue down his throat…or maybe they would be a little much. He doubts John would mind of course. If he were surprised with that coming home he wouldn’t mind not one bit._ _

__

__“Dammit, Hamilton, keep it in your pants,” he reprimands himself. He could use his words, he always never knew how to shut up anyway. He should just say whatever pops up in his mind. Okay, that’s probably not a good idea, he’ll just say something dumb. Okay. He could do this. He could do this._ _

__

___Click_ _ _

__

__“Honey, I’m home!” A familiar voiced teased._ _

__

___Shit._ _ _

__

__Alexander fell from the bed on the floor on the other side. He put his head down as he hid. _What the fuck was he doing?!_ He should be greeting his boyfriend right now. _ _

__

__“Alex?”_ _

__

___Get the fuck up!!_ His mind screamed at him. He stayed still, his heart thumping rapidly. _ _

__

__“Alexander, what are you doing?”_ _

__

__Alexander looked up to see his boyfriend, his head tilted, as he looked down at him confused. Alexander jumped to his feet and laughed nervously._ _

__

__“Oh hey, John...I didn't hear you come in?” He cursed himself for phrasing it as a question._ _

__

__Laurens stared at him curiously, “What were you doing down there?”_ _

__

__Alexander wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and replied, “I was looking for something but it doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Laurens’ neck as he tightly hugged him. John hugged him back, pulling him closer by his waist._ _

__

__“You’re weird,” Laurens stated against Alexander’s hair._ _

__

__Alexander pulled back to protest but Laurens continued._ _

__

__“Good thing I love you though,” Laurens kissed his nose and pulled back abruptly. “Hey, what can we eat? I’m starving,” he inquired as he started walking toward the kitchen._ _

__

__Alexander stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. _Did he just- _____

____ _ _

____“Wait, what?” Alexander responded dumbly as his mind tried to process what he just heard. He ran after his boyfriend._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What did you just say?” He demanded._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hmm…” Laurens looked at him lazily smiling, “‘I’m starving?’”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander shook his head._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No, before that you…” Alexander trailed off._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Laurens reached over and kissed his forehead._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Are you okay? You’re looking a little red, _love_.” _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander stared at John who stared patiently back his head resting on his hand as he smirked, a faint blush adorning his freckles._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander gasped._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You jerk!” He yelled and shoved John who laughed. “Who told you?!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____John shrugged. “All of them.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What?! Explain!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Let’s see...Washington called me saying that he was worried about you. Laf had Facetimed me and asked me what did I think about the “philosophy of love” or something. Herc texted and said ‘he finally figured it out’. And Peggy...well, here let me show you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____John took out his phone and Alexander saw his wallpaper before he opened his messaging app. It was a picture of the two of them after one of their dates, John had wanted a photo of them and Alex was a little tipsy (John did know the best wine), his face flushed and sweaty. He was leaning into John who was smiling ear-to-ear as he looked at the camera. Alex instead was staring at John with a fond smile._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Here,” John said pushing the phone into his hand._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____**To: itspeggybitch** _ _ _ _ _

_________ <<(1:20): OH SHIT BIATCH U WOULDNT BELIEVE WHAT ALEX JSUT SAID_  
<<(1:20): HE JUST ADMITED HE LOVED LAURENS  
<<(1:20): LIKE EVERY1 NEW THAT ALREADY BUT SHIT HE WAS SO RED AND EXCITED AND HE WANTED TO RUN HOME AND TELL JOHN EVEN THOUH HE WASNT OGING TO BE THERE  
<<(1:21) LIKE FUCKING FINALLY I THOUGH HE WOULD NOEVER GET HIS SHIT TOEHER  
<<(1:21)ITS TIME TO PAY THE HELL UP FUCKER 

_____ >>(1:23): Hey Peggy_ _ _ _ _

_________ <<(1:23): OH SHIT_  
<<(1:23): JOHN FUCKING LAURENS  
<<(1:24): DONT TELL HAM I TOLD U  
<<(1:24): HE WILL KILL ME YOU HEAR  
<<(1:24): IT WAS AT THAT MOMENT SHE KNW SHE FUCKED UP 

_____ >>(1:25): Did you just meme yourself_ _ _ _ _

_____ <<(1:25)Yes yes I did. _ _ _ _ _

_____ >>(1:26) Nice  
>>(1:28)And you made a bet on us_ _ _ _ _

_____ <<(1:30): You see...about that...a bitch is broke mmkay  
<<(1:32): Anyyway you wont tell Alex right? _ _ _ _ _

_____ >>(1:34): Hmmm…  
>>(1:34): I don’t keep secrets from him_ _ _ _ _

_____ <<(1:34): you are a FUCKING leir jonathan laurens _ _ _ _ _

_____ >>(1:35): Thats not my name_ _ _ _ _

_____ <<(1:36): You didnt tell him about your obsession with turtles until you dated for five months  
<<(1:36): And he found out from your childhood friend Mary or something_ _ _ _ _

_____ >>(1:36): Martha  
>>(1:37): And that is irrelevant_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander looked up from the phone._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’m still upset you never told me that,” he pouted._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Laurens shrugged noncommittally. He frowned at the empty fridge. Before he could say anything, Alexander spoke up._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Well now that’s all said and done, I’m going to bed. But feel free to join me,” he winked and turned around. His steps stalled and looked over his shoulder at Laurens._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Wait, I take that wink back. I’m really am tired to do anything if you know what I mean.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Excuse me? What do you mean ‘now that’s all said and done’? You didn’t it anything back!” Laurens objected, grabbing Alexander’s arm. Alexander groaned and stomped his feet childishly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“But you already know!” He whined. Laurens shook his head and pulled Alexander against him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I want to hear you say it,” he murmured in Alexander’s ear. Alexander felt a shiver run through him. When he didn’t respond right away, John playfully bit at his ear. Alexander gasped his name._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Say it,” John repeated._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I love you,” Alexander breathed and grabbed John’s face and looked straight into his eyes. “I love you, John. _I love you._ ” _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____John smiled and laughed happily, holding Alexander tighter._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I love you _so_ much, Alexander.” _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Me too. I love you, Jackie. I love you.” Alexander said a little lightheaded. John kissed him, long and sweet._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Come on. I remember you saying something about sleep?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander peered at him with half-lidded eyes. He hummed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I don’t remember saying that. I’m plenty awake?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He faintly heard John laugh and he shook his head to clear it from its hazy state. It didn’t really help._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Well, I’m tired so let’s go to bed,” John said taking his hand and leading them to their room. Alexander was going to complain, remembering he had said something about being hungry but he got distracted as John pushed him down on the bed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____As soon as he head hit the pillow, he could feel himself falling asleep. That was a first, usually, his thoughts will keep him up until he finally fell asleep. He must have been more tired than he realized. Oh wait, wasn’t there something he still needed to do?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“John, where’s my phone?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He heard the sheets rustle as John moved before the device was pressed into his hands._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What do you need it for?” John mumbled, already sounding like he was falling asleep._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I want to tell everyone,” Alexander answered squinting at his phone._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____**To: Hamlichat**_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**A.ham:** So I finally told John I love him. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**andPeggy:** finally hoe _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**frenchguysbeforefries:** Way to go Alex!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**angel:** congratulations_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**pantsonfire:** about damn time *raises glass* _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**gwash:** I’m proud of you son!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**andPeggy:** i didnt realize he was still in this chat _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**A. ham:** ….Me either. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**frenchguysbeforefries:** I can’t believe you had to go to all of us to get advice _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**bestbeatboxer:** Oh he did...but he never said anything to me??? _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**A. ham:** haha Laf you have a big mouth you know_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**A. ham:** Eliza I can explain_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**bestbeatboxer:** I’m waiting. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**A. ham:** Have I ever told you you’re the best of women and wives? _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**bestbeatboxer:** Wait until tomorrow Alexander. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**A. ham:** fuck_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**andPeggy:** haha rip _ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____**A.ham removed andPeggy from the chat** _ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander turned off his phone, suddenly more awake. He was in deep shit. Eliza hated being kept out of the loop, especially with something like this._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“John? I’m in trouble.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He didn’t get an answer._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“John? Did you seriously fall asleep on me?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A little snore escaped from Laurens. Alexander laughed and kissed the top of his head. He pulled John toward him, the older man’s back into his chest. John curled up, even more, fitting perfectly in the embrace._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I love you,” Alexander whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____x.x.x_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The next morning he was shocked awake by icy water splashed on his face. Alexander was lucky he didn’t drown. As Eliza went off at him, Alexander saw Laurens standing by the door recording it on his phone and trying to keep his giggles in. Without noticing a fond smile crept onto his face. Even though he was wet and cold, Alexander was strangely okay with the situation._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____That is until Eliza smacked him for paying more attention to Laurens instead of listening to her. Damn. She sure knew how to pack a punch._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So I'm not a very experience writer but Mush Roomie's animatic inspired me so much I wrote this.  
> 2\. Guys. I apologize for the poorly written romance. As an aro ace, I literally have no experience in romance, kissing etc.  
> 3\. Sorry if any errors you see or if anyone seems out of character. This is my first Hamilton fanfiction and its not a chat fic so. I'm also terrible at endings so sorry if they seemed to be awkward.  
> 4\. If you haven't check out Mush Roomie on Youtube then you should definitely go and do that now. Their Animatics and Speedpaints are amazing and they're my favorite things ever <3 They are an awesome artist and is so funny. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it! Have a nice day :D


End file.
